


A Swell Night of Royal Escapades

by Kattlarv



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Rule 63, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being home alone with her brother, she gets a visit from her boyfriend, and random sex ensues. It escalates from there as her boyfriend decides to show her this new spell he inexplicably learnt.</p><p>To clear up imminent confusion:<br/>Gleaming Shield = R63 Shining Armor<br/>Prince Bolero = R63 Cadence<br/>Dusk Shine = R63 Twilight<br/>Also contains testicle expansion.</p><p>NOTE: If you have something to say regarding the "story's" origin or characters used, please do so in a mail, and I can clear up any confusion.</p><p>NOTE: I use gender neutral words and descriptions in this fic. Aka: "As long as they work anatomically". So terms like "getting hard" is applied to both males AND females, as females actually do get erections. This is because it's hard to write a female as even remotely in lead/on top in any situation if only using the "approved" terms for females sexually. Said words being: "wet", "tight/tiny" and "pussy". So... yeah, expect to be expected to have an open mind for things like that. All terms work however in the end, I can promise that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swell Night of Royal Escapades

It was another boring night at home for Dusk Shine; the young colt sighing as he sat on his bed, glancing idly out the window towards the setting sun. His parents had left for the night, leaving him with his older sister to babysit him, but he found that lately, she was spending more time in her room, seemingly alone.

He would have gone to the library to read more of the books there, but it was getting late, and the library closed early on weekends. Either that or the natural history museum, but that was closed for construction. On top of this, the next installation of his favorite Neighntendo 64 game wasn't being released until next week, so of course, he was quite bored. "Uggghhhh...so bored!" he groaned, laying back on his bed and sighing in frustration, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that dotted the ceiling of this room.

Sighing again, he got up from his bed and stretched a bit, before walking towards the door, pushing it open with his magic. "So dumb...nothing to do around here." he grumbled softly as he walked down the hallway, his stomach rumbling lightly in hunger; Dinner having been a few hours ago. As he passed his sister's room, he noticed the light was on through the lightly-cracked door, but didn't think much of it, passing by it and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Once he was in the kitchen though, his ears perked up and twitched a bit as he heard a couple thumps from upstairs, looking up at the ceiling and raising an eyebrow. " _Hmph? What's going on up there?_ " He thought as he munched on a cream-filled Devil's Food chocolate pastry. Heading back towards the staircase, he heard another thump and a few loud whispers, only making him more suspicious.

He began to quietly tiptoe up the stairs now, listening intently for any other sounds as he slowly ascended the staircase and quietly approached his sister's room, walking up to the slightly cracked-open door and peeking inside. " _Ooh, Gleaming Shield didn't tell me she'd have company!_ " he thought with a smile, watching as the pink Alicorn stallion cuddled with his sister, though grimacing a bit as he saw them kiss.

"Mmm... such a lovely little colt you are, Bolero..." the unicorn spoke to the prince  with a grin, stroking her hands gently over the alicorn stallion's sides and waist, gently nuzzling his lightly-blushing cheeks.

"Hehe, and you're such a flattering hunk." Bolero giggled softly, his own hands resting on the unicorn's back as he cuddled closely with her.

"Anyhow, you asked if my little brother was around, right? He rarely bothers me, usually got his muzzle in a book." Gleaming Shield asked, her grin curling into a playful smirk as she winked to the unicorn, her hands sliding down and stroking over his rear, lightly squeezing it through the fabric of his house pants.

"Oh, um... yeah, I think I saw him in his room a few minutes ago, but I just wanted to be sure you know." he replied with a cute smile, his pink cheeks tinting more scarlet as the mare's hands teased his plump butt. "You wanna have some fun, I take it?" he added, half lidding his eyes a bit as he began to playfully smirk as well. "Always such a pervert, Gleaming Shield."

Dusk Shine meanwhile grimaced a bit to the mushy talk between the two lovers, always finding it rather annoying when they were all lovey-dovey with each other like this. He kept watching though as the two kissed again, but this time, Gleaming Shield's hands slid down Bolero's body and grasped the small bulges on his pants, giving them playful squeezes. Dusk Shine blinked a bit as he watched, still just learning about the birds and the bees himself, but he still knew what parts were somewhat "dirty" areas.

"Mmm!" Bolero moaned softly into the kiss as his soft cup were squeezed through his pants and underwear, stimulating him with a bit of pleasure, while at the same time, his hands massaged the unicorn female's back, sliding down further until they rested on her rump, holding onto it a little more firmly. After a few more moments of their lip-lock, he slowly pulled back and grinned playfully towards her again, panting softly in pleasure as her hands kept massaging his soft pelvic region. "Mmnh...you really like those, don't you sweetie?"

"Heh...you know it, my sexy little colt." The hunky unicorn smirked playfully in return and nuzzled his snout gently as she kept teasing those two soft mounds, while down below; her pants bulged lightly around the zipper area. "I can't get your sexy body off of my mind." she added, undoing a couple of the buttons on the stallion's shirt while his wings began to spread out behind him.

"Well then...you'll be in for a wonderful surprise tonight, my dear." Bolero replied with a wink, gently slurping the mare's snout before breaking away from her and walking over to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He then undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and tossed it aside, quickly sliding off his pants down as well, leaving his both upper and lower body completely bare, except for the light-blue briefs covering his groin.

"Surprise, huh? Sounds good to me, babe." Gleaming Shield nodded and licked her lips eagerly, watching his wings spreading a bit more now as the bulge in her pants grew, her eyes also fixated on the stallion's lovely chest as she approached, reaching out and to gently squeeze his nipples. "So sexy...I'm just the luckiest mare in Equestria." she complimented with a grin, only making the stallion giggle softly.

"That you are, Gleaming Shield deary..." he replied with a cute blush, smiling up at the unicorn before glancing down, gently biting his lip in arousal as he saw that delicious bulge in her pants; the mare's member eager to be freed from its denim prison. "Mm, getting horny already are we?" he teased, placing a hand on the mare's bulge and rubbing it firmly, making her groan softly as her member stiffened even further, pressing a bit harder against her pants as its pearl gave a wink, which was starting to cause a bit of pain. The mare lightly flared her nostrils, then slid her top off with practiced ease and gave a grin.

However, Captain Gleaming Shield wasn't the only one who was experiencing tightness below the belt. Dusk Shine groaned lightly as he placed a hand on his own crotch, feeling his jeans tenting a bit with his stiffening pride as he kept watching, unable to look away from the attractive sight before her. " _Nnnh...this is so wrong...but...big sister looks so good..._ " he thought, rather disturbed by the fact that she was finding her own sister so attractive, now that he had just partially seen her luscious mammaries.

"Nngh...I can't help it that you're so sexy..." she replied with a playful smirk, giving the stallion's chest another teasing squeeze, thumbing over his cute nipples as well, only serving to tease him with more pleasure. "Go ahead, Bolero...my little friend is so eager to play with you, heheh..." she added, giving his nipples a teasing pinch.

"Ah, of course, honey." Bolero replied with a cute gasp, feeling a shock of pleasure as his sensitive nipples were squeezed between two fingers each. Moving his hand up a bit, he grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down, while his other hand pulled the mare's pants down, his blush only increasing as he watched the bulge finishing swelling into a moist tent; the large marehood now able to stick outward briefly on the sides of the pair of boxers that contained it, making a notably wetter spot near the throbbing tip as well.

" _Oh man..._ " Dusk Shine thought as he kept watching, a light blush crossing his cheeks as she watched his sister get undressed, getting a better view of her chest and nethers. That view only got better though as the stallion unclipped her partially transparent bra, fully revealing those two luscious breasts, her nipples perked up cutely as well. The little unicorn stallion only blushed harder now, embarrassed at the sight of his half-naked sister, finding it to be much too similar to that special magazine that he once found in her parents' room.

 

"Hehe...very eager, it seems." he giggled softly, stroking his smooth hand over the plump, rock-hard part of the tent, causing the unicorn mare to groan softly in pleasure. "I'll make sure to show her a good time, then." he added with a playful wink, before pushing the stiff nub around a bit, slipping it through the folds of cloth in the middle of the undergarments, exposing it fully now.

The throbbing marehood twitched and winked happily as it was freed, still standing at attention as the stallion's smooth hand slid inside and stroked up and down its length. Gleaming cooed in delight, shifting her weight and scuffed the fabric of her boxers so that they were narrowed in over her opening, allowing the rest of her pride to hang freely. Despite not being fully grown up, the unicorn mare was quite endowed, measuring in at roughly twelve inches labia, seven along and around fifteen deep with a decently wide girth to match, not to forget that three inch external part of her clit. Outside the room however, Dusk Shine stared in awe at the massive package, the lips alone just about double the size of his own sex, which was also very stiff in his pants, just begging to be let out.

Sliding his hand up from the hard bulge, he quietly unzipped her pants, sighing softly as the painful constriction ended, glancing down at her tented underwear. The young colt had masturbated a few times in the past, but these feelings of arousal from watching his sister and her boyfriend, he hadn't experienced before. Gently grasping the tent in his underwear, he gave it a couple squeezes, noticing that it was quite a bit harder than those other times in the past.

" _Oh wow, this is just like that magazine..._ " he thought, remembering a few of the pictures that she saw in his mother's magazine, but of course, those mares and stallions were much older and better endowed than the two he was watching. As he lightly rubbed the stiff tent between his legs, he watched as Bolero kept stroking Gleaming Shield's protrusion, now leaning in closer to it and gently slurping over the unfolded head.

"Mmmnh...a little warm-up, before we get to the real fun." he spoke in a sultry tone, staring up into the mare's eyes as he wrapped his hand around her shaft now and stroked it a little faster, continuing to slurp and lightly suckle on the tip of it, feeling it throb against his lips and tongue. At the same time, his other hand slipped down a little further and gently cupped the mare's hefty folds, fondling and stroking his fingers across them to tease her with even more pleasure.

"Oohh...no objections here, babe!" Gleaming Shield replied with a playful smirk, sighing happily as the stallion teased her royal jewel and drapery, stroking one hand gently over his head as she enjoyed the pleasure as she watched her partner; his wings completely stiff now, lightly twitching as his arousal increased further. It had been at least a couple weeks since the last time the two were able to "play" like this, so her libido was slightly higher than usual; drops of pre escaping seeping out her twitching sex already, only to be immediately lapped up by the stallion's skilled tongue.

The lovely alicorn only licked over the eager button a few more times though, before opening his mouth and engulfing the first few inches of it, starting to suckle on it and gradually slide it deeper into him mouth, procuring more pleased groans from the stallion. "Mmmnhh...mmmm..." he softly moaned onto the private’s scepter, his tongue now massaging the underside and parts of the slit of it while his lips pursed nice and tight around the girth.

Dusk Shine's breathing accelerated a bit as he kept rubbing himself, his cheeks lightly blushing as his arousal grew; questioning these new feelings spreading through his body, driving him to rub and stroke his penis even more. Grasping his underwear, he quickly slid them down a bit and released his throbbing length, looking down again and watching as the 6-inch stallionhood bobbed up and down lightly with his quickening heartbeat. He exhaled deeply and spat into his palm.

Wrapping his hand around it, he began to slowly rub it up and down, sighing quietly from the gentle pleasure it provided. Glancing back up again, he turned his gaze back towards his sister, watching the price steadily bob his head up and down on Gleaming Shield's marehood, sucking it nicely while his hand kept stroking along the lower part of it, giving it gentle squeezes.

"Ahh, yeah...that's it..." she groaned happily, gently resting both hands on the mare's head now as she enjoyed the VJ, rewarding Bolero with more warm precum and lubricant as her pleasure built up more and more. After a few more moments, she sort-of wanted to move on to the main course, but at the same time, she wanted the stallion to continue eating out her royal meat; finding it to be noticeably more pleasurable than usual.

“Mmpmh...mmmnh...” Bolero moaned softly around the thick marehood in his mouth, continuing to steadily bob his head up and down on it, keeping him lips pursed nice and tight around it while him tongue dragged along the underside a little more firmly, occasionally slurping the tip each time he pulled his head back. While he lingated the mare though, he slipped a hand down between his legs and began to lightly rub at his sex through the fabric of his pants and briefs, already quite erect and eager for pleasure.

His other hand continued to lightly fondle the mare's curtains though, only helping to push her pleasure higher and higher, procuring more of her sticky essence as her orgasm steadily built up. With both hands still resting on his head, the lusty stud fully unfolded her clit to its full length and started to lightly buck her hips against his head-bobbing, pushing a few extra inches into the stallion's mouth, causing the tip of her member to bump against the back of his mouth each time. "Mmngh, such a nice mouth...ah, no doubt one of the best in Canterlot!" she complimented with a lusty smirk.

Blushing lightly, the stallion grinned back up at her as he kept sucking her off, panting and sighing happily, glad to know that he was pleasing her well. Sliding his hand up from the two hefty folds, he lightly gripped Gleaming Shield's waist, giving him a bit of leverage as he began to bob his head up and down even faster, while his horn glowed with magic, giving a brief brush over the unicorn's family jewel with him magic, before surrounding her “wizard sleeves”, an amusing pet name she’d got from her O&O pals she decided to keep, filling them with a tingly pleasure twice as good as his previous rubbing.

" _Wow...he's really going fast..._ " Dusk Shine thought meanwhile, watching the beautiful mare’s coltfriend swiftly bobbing his head up and down on the mare's shaft, which, in combination with his teasing magic, only make her grunt and groan louder in bliss, rewarding him with more of her warm juices as her orgasm built up more and more. The young colt couldn't take his eyes off the scene, finding it strangely compelling, filling him with urges to rub his own even faster as it kept throbbing against his hand.

"Ooh, yeah...keep it up...! Mnh… promise you’ll deepthroat my labia  next time you give me head…" Gleaming Shield groaned happily as she kept lightly thrusting against the stallion's snout, feeling her pleasure pushing higher and higher still, only causing her member to throb and twitch harder in Bolero's mouth. "Just a little longer, babe!" she added, while loads of precum escaped into his mouth, but an equal amount dripped down along her drapes, spurred on by the magical teases to her curtains.

" _Yes, cum for me, my hunky stud!_ " Bolero thought, keeping his eyes closed as he eagerly suckled on the throbbing marehood, pursing his lips a little tighter around it as well, and eager to please the unicorn captain as much as possible to bring her to a nice climax. His own arousal was increasing quickly though as he kept rubbing between his legs, a very moist spot having formed on the front of him briefs by now.

The stallion's head only bobbed a few more times before Gleaming Shield groaned out loudly; one of her hooves scraping against the floor as she took a firm grip on his cheek, aligning his muzzle, watching as his wings lightly fluttered in excitement having managed to get his partners pleasure to finally peak, pushing her over the edge of a potent orgasm. "Nngh... Bolly...!" she grunted, still lightly bucking against the stallion's lips and tongue as her member spasmed and throbbed wildly, she made a quick thrust, yanking his lower jaw open wide and tightly against the top of her pride, making sure her gland is inside before releasing the thick gushes of cum with each powerful throb it gave, easily painting the inside of the stallion's mouth with loads of the steamy essence.

"Mmnh!" Bolero sighed happily as the flow of creamy jizz filled his mouth, gulping it down steadily while his tongue kept slurping eagerly at the throbbing shaft, circling it with rough strokes in between batching a thick wad on his tongue, relishing in the feeling, along with his magic still teasing the mare's meat, wanting to milk out as much of her delicious juice as he could. After what were at least six or seven big gulps, Gleaming Shield sighed contently as her orgasm finally slowed to a stop; opening her eyes slowly and smiling down at the stallion, who was still gently suckling on her pearl.

"Ahh...that was great, babe..." she softly spoke, panting lightly as her afterglow kicked in, making her feel a little lightheaded for a few moments. She slowly pulled her hips back though, sliding her softly-twitching member out of Bolero's mouth, while her hands lightly stroked over his cheeks. "How's it taste, mm? Still delicious?" she teased with a playful grin.

"Hehe...of course it does, Gleaming Shield dear." the stallion lightly giggled in response, smiling up at Gleaming Shield as he stroked her hips slowly, giving her spent member a few more teasing slurps. "Mistress’ nectar is always nice and tasty!"

Outside the room, the young unicorn colt grimaced again, slightly disgusted by the fact that his sister seemed to have made the prince drink something that came out of her vulva. " _Eeewwwww..._ " he groaned in his mind, though his hand continued to idly stroke his raging erection, which was still throbbing eagerly against his hand.

"That it is cutie." Gleaming Shield chuckled and nodded, stroking her hands lightly over the stallion's cheeks before sliding them down to his shoulders. "Was that your surprise then, Bolly?" she asked, having remembered the stallion mentioning something like that, but she didn't notice anything too special about the oral she just received.

"Oh no, that wasn't it, Gleaming Shield." Bolero replied, his smile curling into a playful smirk as he licked his lips gently. "I just wanted you warmed up a bit before I gave you your surprise." he explained, bringing his hand around in front of the mare and grasping her limping clit, stroking it teasingly up and down. "Found a deliciously naughty spell in an old spellbook a few days ago...thought it would be perfect for a horny mare like you." he added with a playful wink.

Groaning softly in pleasure, the unicorn soldier smirked back, now quite interested in what the stallion had to offer. "Mmnh, go on then, dear...I'm ready for my surprise, now." she spoke, watching her partners wings gently twitch in anticipation.

"Just let me get a little more comfortable." Bolero replied, giving the mare's almost folded nub another teasing slurp before letting go of it and leaning back onto her bed, grasping his socks now and sliding them down, leaving just him briefs on now as he tossed the socks aside. "Hehe, pay close attention now, Gleaming Shield deary." he added with a grin, sitting up on the bed as his horn began to glow once more, working another magic spell on himself.

" _Hm? What's he doing?_ " Dusk Shine thought as she watched his sisters coltfriend sit up on the bed, getting a nice view of her, but also his chest again, though as he looked closer, his cheeks lightly blushed again as he noticed the stallion's spell start to take effect; another surge of arousal coursing through his body. " _Whoa...they're...getting bigger?_ "

Gleaming Shield's reaction was pretty much the same; her jaw dropping as her gaze fixated on the buck's crotch, watching as the two mounds began to swell in size, growing even bigger with each passing moment, gaining more and more size. "What the....is this...real life? I'm not dreaming, am I?" she thought out loud, blinking and rubbing her eyes a bit, staring in awe at the stallion's expanding bulge, while down below, her spent clit quickly stiffened right back up again, standing straight up and winking lightly.

"Mm...not a dream, dear....just magic." Bolero blushed and smiled, while he gently placed his hands on the sides of his swelling sack. They just kept growing and growing, filling with magic and rapidly gaining size, already twice their previous size and still growing. "I know how much you like them...so I thought this growth spell would be perfect." he said, sighing in pleasure as he lightly squeezed his now very plump pouch.

"Oh yeah...I love it, babe!" Gleaming Shield grinned wide, unable to take her eyes off of the lovely swelling underwear in front of her, her marehood erect and winking in arousal, already oozing a drop of precum. Almost instinctively, she reached out with both hands and lightly squeezed the stallion's testicles, feeling how wonderfully soft they were becoming as they continued to swell bigger and bigger still, at least the size of boule balls and still growing.

The busty alicorn only blushed and moaned softly as his huge crotch was squeezed, becoming extra sensitive as a side-effect of the growth. "Ooh...glad to hear it, Gleaming Shield." he softly moaned, focusing a bit more on his magic as he continued to swell the two huge balls bigger and bigger against the mare's squeezing hands.

The swelling of the stallion's testes seemed to have the same effect on Dusk Shine; the colt biting his lip gently as his member twitched harder in arousal, his hand almost involuntarily stroking it faster as his arousal surged. " _They're getting...so huge! … Yet, I’m not sure if I should feel aroused by my sisters coltfriend… then again, I should probably not be aroused by my own sister either…_ " he thought, somewhat confused as to why the sight was arousing him so much, but with lust clouding his mind, his attention quickly shifted back to Bolero’s swelling sack.

"Oh damn...why couldn't you find this sooner?" Gleaming Shield teased with a playful smirk, squishing the two massive testicles together as their growth slowed down, finally stopping when they were a good deal larger than most stallions' legs, at roughly half the size of cantaloupes. "And how are you still sitting up, with such a huge sack?" she chuckled a bit, lightly thumbing over the two firm orbs inside the huge sack.

"Hehe...magic, dear." Bolero replied with a soft giggle, still blushing cutely as the captain teased his enormous groin; the two melons feeling nice and heavy to her, but being perfectly light to him, because of the growth being caused by magic. "Shall we move on to round two then, Gleaming Shield? I'm sure your little friend would like to feel them as well." he added, winking to the mare as he reached down and grasped her marehood, which had quickly returned to its rock-hard state, despite the mare's previous orgasm.

"Mmnh, oh, you know it, sexy!" The lusty alicorn replied with an eager nod, her military scepter twitching eagerly against the stallion's soft hand, smearing it with remnants of liquid pleasure and lubricant. She did love the feel of the stallion's soft sack, but with their increased size and softness, her member would love those soft beads even more.

After giving the mare's rod a few more teasing squeezes, Bolero lightly pulled away from her and laid back on the bed, sighing happily as he rested his head on a pillow. Grasping his oversized melons, he spread them apart, smiling invitingly up at the mare. "Go ahead then, my lovely princess. Put it right between them..." he replied in a sultry tone, his cheeks only tinting a bit more in anxiety; the stallion having never given a proper "split balling" before, due to his somewhat average size.

"You don't have to tell me twice, heh!" Gleaming Shield chuckled as she eagerly mounted the stallions thighs, kneeling over his upper legs with her stiff shaft hovering right near his crotch, her long lips draping along his calves, reaching down and gently grasping them again as she moved her hips forward, pressing her marehoods folds right between the two orbs. Right as she pushed the two orbs toward each other again, she sighed blissfully, immediately feeling a heavenly softness encase her length, the highly pleasurable feeling making her shudder lightly as well. "Ohhh...s-so...soft!" she groaned, eager to just start thrusting away between the two massive mounds, but she simply held still, savoring the feeling of Bolero's soft balls squishing around her labia.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, dear." the alicorn stallion giggled lightly, watching the utterly pleased look on Gleaming Shield's face as he felt her fold being compressed harder between his wonderfully soft melons. Moving his hands down a bit, he gently placed them on top of her and helped to press those two mounds around her privates, squeezing it a little tighter between them, which only increased the pleasure for the lustful unicorn.

" _Whoa...just like in the magazine..._ " Dusk Shine thought with a soft gulp as he watched the huge testes press against Gleaming Shield's minora; the little colt just finding each new sight to be more arousing than the last. His arm was still swiftly moving up and down as well, jerking his member steadily with one hand while his other rested on the door frame for support. Already, he could feel that almost familiar pressure building up within him; his stallionhood twitching harder and releasing more warm precum as his orgasm steadily approached.

"Mmmnh...!" Prince Gleaming Shield groaned in bliss from the tight squeeze around her twitching folds. She slid down further, licking her lips as she draped her lush lips around the beads, lifting them up as she winked her family jewel to its full length and slid it between those boulders, keeping her hands firmly pressed against the two luscious melons as she began to slowly thrust her hips back and forth, sliding her marehood between them at a steady pace. "Ohhh, yes, Bolly...nnh...they feel so good!" she moaned, his wings fluttering in at the praise as she enjoyed the softness of the alicorn's balls rubbing along her member.

"Hehe...I bet it does, Gleaming Shield." Bolero smiled up at the mare as he kept his hands pressed against hers, enjoying the feeling of her rock-hard shaft sliding back and forth in the soft valley. Each time the unicorn captain thrust forward, her member popped up from Bolero's cleavage; the busty stallion leaning his head down a bit, enjoying the feeling of his boys getting fondled.

Seeing Gleaming Shield thrusting between those two massive spheres only sent new thoughts through Dusk Shine's head; imagining that it was his balls being used to squish her clit in that soft valley and being slathered by his sister's warm lips around his orbs over and over again. Biting his lip gently, he kept watching the two go at it, jerking himself off more rapidly now as he felt his orgasm growing closer and closer. " _Nnh...I wish I could feel those..._ " he groaned in his mind, watching those two magnificent orbs jiggle back, and forth, along with that stiff, magnificent pearl, and with the swaying of the immense folds, that wiggled with each thrust the unicorn mare made.

Dusk Shine wasn't the only one who was rapidly approaching an orgasm though. Gleaming Shield's grunts and groans were becoming a bit deeper now as her own pleasure built up, coming closer to its peak with each thrust of her hips. "Nngh...oh Bolero...please tell me these are permanent!" she smirked lustfully down at the stallion, thumbing over his perky rocks as she kept her hands firmly pressed against the sides of the soft testicles, briefly pulling back to shift her pose, turning around to face her posterior to her prince. “Mnr… hips up hun, I want to reverse doggy these babies.”

"Mmnh, you know I can't have these permanently!" the alicorn giggled softly as he nodded and lifted his hips up, gingerly leaning forward to give a stroke along the mare’s throbbing length, licking the juices off his fingers in a teasing manner. "But I'd be more than willing to make them like this when we're alone..." he said as his grin curled into a playful smirk; his hands sliding under his back, reaching those delicious, voluptuous drapes of hers, taking a firm squeeze around her folds as he begins to jerk them off in a rapid pace, stroking along their length and tugging at the elastic meat.

"That would be, mmmh, great!" Gleaming Shield grunted and panted blissfully as she quickly grabbed a hold of the boulders, dragging them between her clit with her magic as she accelerated her thrusting even further, already feeling quite close to her orgasm from the sheer softness of the two luscious melons squishing around her clit, milking out loads of her warm precum, seeping down her drapes. The unicorn glanced back over her shoulder, grinning as she let out a soft snort. “Nhgaa… like working my girls, don’t you? I’m still impressed you’ve managed to take me down to the mons.” With a teasing tonguesmirk, she winked at him. “Is it a royal trait to lack gag reflex or something?”

The alicorn in question gave a bright flush and coughed nonchalantly. “Ahem, well… it did actually take a lot of practice before I could take your entire endowment dear… your big, juicy steak if I might add… heh, remember when you dumped your load down my throat that one time, I was afraid I’d have to have you pull out before you were done, was getting low on breath, but I didn’t want to let you down.” As he bashfully looked through his mane, Gleaming met his gaze with an affectionate smile, smacking her firm rump with one of her hands, and then spread her pride in the shape of the stallions cutie mark, making him fluster as she picked up the pace, rubbing his balls firmly against her own bulb. "Mmnh...it feels nice, Gleaming Shield..." he sighed, partially closing his eyes as he stared at the soaked, heart shaped chasm in front of him, feeling it’s jewel throb harder between his huge sack.

Luckily for Dusk Shine, the two were so engrossed with their lovemaking that neither of them heard his groan in bliss, finally hitting his climax from stroking himself for so long. "Mmngh...!" he grunted as his hips began to instinctively buck back and forth slightly, his member throbbing powerfully and shooting off a volley of seed with each throb, splashing all over the wall next to the door. Being a young colt of course, his orgasm only consisted of a few shots of seed before it finally died down; the buck blinking a couple times as the slight dizzy feeling left him. He kept his gaze focused on Gleaming Shield though, not yet noticing the mess that he had made with his semen.

"Nngh...oh Bolly...I'm gonna cum..." The lustful unicorn grit her teeth lightly as she kept firmly thrusting between the unicorn's soft testicles, keeping her hand spreading firmly against the sides while her other hand nimbly found its way down past her stomach, helping her magic grasp and knead those plump balls against her raging boner, only eliciting soft moans from him in return. At the same time, her thick shaft throbbed hard between the soft mounds, preparing for a powerful release any second now.

"Yes...cum for me, my captain!" Bolero's cheeks only blushed deeper in anxiety, feeling the mare's length twitching and throbbing much more frequently as glob after glob of warm precum splashed him hands and sack. Keeping his hands pressed firmly around her lips, his horn began to glow once more as he teased the mare's sizable breasts with his magic, stroking and fondling them lightly, only helping to push her over the edge a few moments later.

With a satisfied groan, Gleaming Shield leaned her head back as she kept firmly thrusting, feeling her member, and the rest of her vulva begin to contact as she erupted liquid pleasure from her gland as the soft testicles squeezed slightly tighter around it. "Ahh...nnngh!" she grunted in pleasure as the euphoria surged through her, while down below, thick gushes of creamy juice shot out of her throbbing depth and splashed all over the stallion's abdomen, chest and face, painting it with streaks of the sticky fluids.

"Ohh...mnh...Gleaming Shield..." he gasped softly in surprise at the first few volleys, quickly closing his eyes before more of the hot carnal fluids splashed onto his blushing face. Opening his mouth slightly, he began to rub his huge balls back and forth a bit opposite the prince’s thrusts, eager to milk her orgasm as much as he could; sighing happily as a few gushes of her gunk splashed into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Dusk Shine’s eyes widened a bit in surprise as he watched load after load of Gleaming Shield’s cum splashing all over the prince’s face, amazed at just how much was gushing forth, compared to his own weak orgasm. Part of him regretting that he didn’t wait with cumming, something in his head seemed to conclude that if he’d done that, he could imagine that was his load being emptied right now… then again, even if the sight aroused him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to imagine himself painting royalty of the crystal kingdom with his love juices… of course, this also reminded him that she had just climaxed a few moments ago, shifting his gaze down towards the wall next to him and biting his lip softly as he saw the two splatters of seed against the light-blue paint. “Oh crap...” he groaned quietly, before silently stepping back and heading back downstairs to find something to clean his mess with.

“Ahhhh...oh man, that was great...” Gleaming Shield sighed as her orgasm finally subsided, Bolero’s face completely splattered with streaks and globs of her jizz. Grinning playfully back down at him, she chuckled a bit, rubbing her hands gently over his soft sack. “Mmnh, guess I was still a little pent up, heh...”

Bolero smiled back up at her, still blushing cutely from the feeling of the warm fluids all over his face, lightly stroking his hands over the plump rump of the mare on top of him. “Mm, definitely...I take it you really enjoyed this spell then, Gleaming Shield dear?” he asked, grinning playfully up at her now as he gently slid his other hand up and pressed his hands against her pearl, squeezing her family jewel a couple more times between the two luscious melons.

“Oh yes, they feel so amazing!” The mare nodded eagerly, sighing from the light pleasure the soft squeezes around her clit provided. “If only you could be this big all the time, heh...” she chuckled softly, lightly thumbing over the stallion’s testicles again, teasing him with gentle pleasure in return.

“Hmph, one would think you love them more than me.” The buck shot back with a playful smirk, sticking his tongue out playfully as he squeezed the two soft orbs around Gleaming Shield’s shaft again, feeling it still throbbing lightly between them, even after two orgasms.

“Of course not, my dear Bolero.” Gleaming Shield grinned in return, before pulling her hips back and lowering herself down a bit, lying down next to and cuddling up with the voluptuous stallion and nuzzling his snout affectionately. “I still love you more than anything in the world, no matter how big or small your crotch is.”

“Mm... yes mistress Gleaming Shield...” Bolero sighed happily to the intimate cuddling and nuzzling, gently wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in even closer, inevitably causing his chest to smush against hers. “Such a fine mare you are...” he added, nuzzling her back a little, before pressing his lips up against her, gradually slipping into a deep kiss with the handsome mare.

After a good couple of minutes of the passionate lip-lock, Gleaming Shield slowly pulled back, sighing softly as she smiled down at the stallion. “Mm... love you, babe.” she whispered, stroking her hands slowly up and down his sides as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

“Love you too, my handsome princess.” Bolero smiled back up at her as his hands lightly stroked over her upper back, staring right back into her eyes as he cuddled up closely to her. Notably pleased with that she accepted the term.

Sighing happily again, the unicorn affectionately nuzzled Bolero’s snout, giving it a soft kiss while she watched his wings fold against his back with a little shuffling; her marehood almost completely soft now as well. Out of the corner of her eye though, she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, seeing that it was nearly 10 o’clock; remembering that her parents were supposed to be home shortly after 10. “Mm... you gotta get goin’, babe...parents are home soon. And I bet yours might start worrying about if you’re not home soon too.”

“Aww...see you soon then, darling?” Bolero frowned cutely as the mare got up and stood up again beside the bed, stretching her legs and arms a bit.

“Heh, of course...I’m not done with that lovely bulge of yours just yet.” Gleaming Shield winked and smirked playfully at the alicorn as she slipped her clothes back on, glancing up at the clock again to check the time. “Maybe some time over the weekend, babe?”

“Sounds good to me, Gleaming Shield.” Bolero nodded softly as he sat up on his knees on the bed, him massive sack inevitably jiggling around from the movement. As he wiped his face and chest clean with his shirt, his equally coated penis had almost fully went back into its sheath, his horn glowed softly as he began to dispel the magic, slowly shrinking him groin back down to its modest golf ball size, met with a slight frown from the unicorn guard. Giggling softly, he stood up and hugged her, gently kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry, dear...I’ll make them even bigger next time, if you want.” he winked playfully to her, rubbing one hand lightly over her chest.

“Sounds good to me, sexy.” Gleaming Shield smirked playfully in return, feeling a few tingles of arousal from the thought of the cute alicorn having an even bigger bulge than he had previously. “See you then, my lovely alicorn.” she added, gently pecking Bolero’s lips before watching him head back over to the window and sliding it open, stepping onto it as his wings spread, before taking off into the air, flying back over Canterlot towards his home.

Gleaming Shield sighed contently as she watched him fly away, smiling a bit to herself before closing the window again and drawing the curtains shut. “ _Gotta say that was a really appealing spell... wonder if he liked his new package as well._ ” she grinned a bit, glancing down at her average-sized bust, gently stroking a hand over the smooth mounds. “ _I’ll have to look for similar spells and see if we’ll like those, too, in case he turns up with a new one next time._ ”

Looking back over the room, she noticed now that her door was slightly cracked-open. “ _D’oh, guess I forgot to fully close the door..._ ” she chuckled softly, thankful that her brother hadn’t come in, or so she thought. Approaching the door, she lightly grabbed the handle and pushed the door open just enough to peek out into the hallway, glancing down both ways and not seeing anything. “Hm...must be absorbed in his reading again.” she smiled softly, glancing towards the door of her brother’s room.

As she pulled her head back to close the door though, he noticed a bit of liquid reflecting light on the wall beside her door from the corner of her eye, turning her gaze down towards it and faintly blushing as she saw the splotches of gooey liquid on the wall. “ _Hmmmm...? Is this...?_ ” she raised an eyebrow as she knelt down and lightly dragged one of her fingers through the liquid, before bringing it up to her snout and smelling it, and shortly after recognizing the texture and scent of the sticky fluid.

“ _So Dusk WAS watching us?_ ” she blinked a bit in surprise, not really sure what to make of such a situation. Of course, she loved her little brother quite a bit, but of course, was somewhat irked by the idea of any kind of sexual relations with him. However, the fact that he had relieved himself while watching her and Bolero was only causing mixed feelings on the matter.

“ _Hmm...I suppose I’ll have to teach him that it’s impolite to spy on mares when they’re having fun with their boyfriends._ ” she glanced down the hallway again at her brother’s room, while bringing her finger together with her thumb, smearing out the remnants. “ _Perhaps a little sex education will get his face out of the books as well._ ” the mare giggled softly to herself, before standing up again and walking across the hallway into the bathroom to refresh herself, feeling a little sorry for Bolero having to fly home coated like that.

 


End file.
